<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation by DrValentinez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728968">Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez'>DrValentinez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DarkSparks, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, i was bored and troye sivans album nursed me, its simple fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeez Nat”</p><p>“What? Mon amour?”</p><p>“You picked a dope ass song.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, wattson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bags in her hands were heavier than when she arrived she knew that, or maybe she was just imagining it. Natalie set the bags down at the front door completely finished packing after the vacation she had absolutely needed to go on. She eyed the cabin and its surroundings looking, somewhat neat to how they originally found it.</p><p>“Watch out!”</p><p>With little to barely a warning, Natalie looked up the stairs she was standing in front of to see a very disheveled Wraith swinging a bag back and forth about to toss it. Making eye contact with her girlfriend up the stairs after having moved out of the way, she let go of the bag watching it soar through the air to land squarely next to Natalie's bags. She looked up at the older woman loading her hand to toss one more, and she figured she’d just completely move because this one was bigger. The bags landed with a “pomf” on the wooden ground.</p><p>“You know chérie, you can walk them down too right?” Nat said slowly, she peaked up the stairs to see Renee now coming down the stairs herself still looking like she just woke up.</p><p>“Work smarter not harder right babe, you know that with gravity doing all the work it makes it less likely for me to bust my ass going down the stairs,” Renee spoke, walking past her girlfriend planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Natalie giggled and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen where she was pouring two cups of coffee for them both.</p><p>The scientist sat at the bar waiting to be served watching her girlfriend dress her drink as she liked it around this time of year, watching how Renee took care to add the right amount of everything to make it perfect for her. Skilled hands grabbed a swiss milk chocolate link and set it in the cup adding the coffee with milk and a pinch of sugar. Once done she spun around and set the drink down. The electrician grabbed the mug and eyed Renee now putting her hair into the signature bun, grabbing her mug of simple black coffee. They relaxed into the moment of each other’s presence. They looked out the window that faced the resort and sipped quietly watching snow hug the glass and frost claim its clearness.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” Renee said halfway into her mug looking back at her girlfriend inquisitively. Nat smiled as she stood cup in hand to join Renee on the other side of the bar, wrapping her arm around her waist. “You made it better if that's what you're asking mon chérie... you make everything thing better.” She said quietly joining the settling silence. “Good, I am glad you see it that way, you’re lucky I am only soft around you” Renee sighed.</p><p>They really wished they didn’t have to leave but the games were truly a job that few could be in absence of for a long period of time. Renee was hesitant at first on coming along but Nat insisted it was something that would bond them even more as if they didn’t live together and wear each other's clothes. But in the end, she was glad she decided to come turns out she needed a break just as much as her partner did. In the light embrace, she looked down to see she finished her coffee as she was taken away by her idle thoughts and her girlfriend was not far behind.</p><p>“Well, you ready to go? I was hoping we could get on the road sooner than later, just in case of traffic or something else dumb.” Renee set her cup in the sink joined by Natalie's cup next. Nat nodded and with the next few steps they were headed to the door.</p><p>“OH, mon amour I have a playlist for the trip back I promise you’ll like this one it has new songs so we can critique them in the car like the musical geniuses we are, no?” Nat was waving her phone in the air as they picked up the bags to head out the door. “Uhhh that’s great babe, but um what’s the first song?” Renee puzzled back at her.</p><p>“In a Dream” by Troye Sivan, mon amie c’est bien!!” She said with excitement as they loaded the bags then got in the car themselves, hooking up her phone to the Bluetooth she pressed play as the car began to take off down the cabin driveway.</p><p>The mysterious opening followed by an upbeat video game-like intro, Renee found herself tapping to the beat of the song gaining a smile from Natalie who also was enjoying the rhythmic beat.</p><p>“Jeez Nat”</p><p>“What? Mon amour?”</p><p>“You picked a dope ass song.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used to write a lot on here but I wanted something short for them. Tis all..<br/>STREAM IN A DREAM BY TROYE SIVAN<br/>And lemme know if u have prompts or ideas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>